


Café amargo

by Doditoyeollie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie
Summary: Fue un día como cualquier otro en el trabajo del joven Trafalgar, claro, si ignoras al extraño hombre que se tomó un café claramente amargo.-¿Sabes? tengo un pésimo paladar que no se si este café está amargo o simplemente sabe mal --Entonces no lo tomes  -
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Café amargo

**Author's Note:**

> CoraLaw [Donquixote Rosinante x Law Trafalgar]  
> OneShot.  
> Universo alterno.

  


— _Capítulo único -_

La ciudad Tokio es un lugar donde el descanso no siempre es presenciado, el ruido de alguna forma en todo momento te hará compañía incluso estando solo, la gente está tan acostumbrada a este tipo de entorno que simplemente se hacen de la vista gorda, sin embargo, hay un lugar algo conocido en una parte de este inmenso país, muy lejano de los campos y tan cercano de la civilización que te hace pensar que es algún tipo de brujería.   
  
En el establecimiento donde la gente suele ir a descansar no habitan los sonidos y si los hay probablemente sólo sean las risas o suspiros de los empleados, tal vez incluso de los clientes, pero de alguna forma no sientes esa sensación irritante que la ciudad da o bueno, eso es lo que se rumora del local.   
  
Law dejó su libro a un costado al escuchar el acostumbrado sonido de la campana anunciando un cliente nuevo. Observó al hombre irse a una mesa cualquiera, después miro de reojo si alguno de sus carismáticos compañeros de trabajo se encuentra libre, aunque por lo visto cada uno sigue anotando ordenes, no por nada son un restaurante reconocido y uno demasiado raro. Aún sigue preguntándose del por qué decidió trabajar ahí, luego recordó que necesita dinero y ese local es el único que le paga bien para sus estudios.   
  
Agarro la libreta que usa a veces para pedidos, él no suele ser mesero, sólo se encarga de administrar el dinero y pagarle a los empleados.   
  
Espero unos minutos para ver si algún mesero se digna a ir con el cliente que por lo visto esta más concentrado en la ventana que en pedir su orden.   
  
Renegó al observar que más clientes llegan, se quitó su gorra y camino directo al hombre.   
  
—Hey, ¿ya tiene lo que va a pedir? - habló cuando llego a la mesa, pasaron segundos para que el tipo se volteara a verle. Vaya sorpresa se llevó, no suele juzgar a la gente, pero aquel chico se pasó un poco con el maquillaje, aunque tampoco es como si estuviera criticando, al contrario, sólo se sorprendió.   
  
El hombre le observo por varios segundos que parecieron minutos algo que le inquieto, detesta un poco ser observado, pero tampoco le puede reclamar.   
  
El contrario después de observarle, sin algún permiso agarro su libreta y escribió algo en ella. Law no se molestó, reclamarle a alguien por una libreta que apenas y usa le causa más conflicto.   
  
El sujeto se la entregó a lo que Law antes de agarrarla arqueo una ceja y con duda por fin la sostuvo.

  
**Dame tú número**.  


  
Las palabras lo desconcertaron, primero porque no le suelen pedir eso y segundo, no tiene teléfono.   
  
—No puedo, ¿pedirá algo del menú? - cambio el tema, no es tonto como para seguir con eso y dar alguna justificación a alguien desconocido.   
  
El chico sonrió con ese extraño delineado de labios, una escena algo escalofriante, le volvió a arrebatar la libreta y nuevamente comenzó a escribir. Al cabo de unos minutos la devolvió.  
  


**Quiero tú número, pero no lo veo en el menú.**

  
Un tick se le instalo en el ojo, ¿el sujeto aparte de espeluznante es idiota? Negó, no debe alterarse por un imbécil.   
  
Se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse y dejarle solo, antes de que desperdicie más de su tiempo.   
  
—¡Hey! Aún no tomas mi orden - el grito lo detuvo y se giró mirando con desprecio al hombre, si puede hablar ¿por qué no lo hizo desde el principio?   
  
—¿Qué vas a pedir? - preguntó ya cansado.   
  
—¿Me darías tú número de teléfono? - dijo e inmediatamente sonrió, esa expresión le está perturbando, después de escucharlo Law volvió a marcharse.   
  
—¡Y un café, pero tienes que hacerlo tú! - nuevamente gritó y al momento llamo la atención de varios clientes, algunos se enfadaron pues se supone que están en un local pacifico no en la calle junto a la asquerosa ciudad, aunque ninguno reclamo pues el lugar nunca a garantizado paz ni nada de eso, por ello se le cataloga como rumor a la sensación tranquilizadora que proporciona.   
  
Law se adentró a la cocina, tiene que estar demente como para intentar cocinar pues nunca lo ha hecho, después de un rato termino de hacer la bebida, agradeció el haber leído libros de cocina así que no fue un problema hacer el café.   
  
Café, azúcar y agua. Nada más, aunque no le hecho azúcar pues recuerda que suele haber personas con diabetes así que eso lo descarto. Con el café en mano volvió con el tipo, su sorpresa fue aún más grande al verlo sentado junto al jefe del lugar.   
  
Movió la cabeza negando, debe dejar de pensar que el jefe le echara.   
  
Dejó el café en la mesa e intento irse de inmediato, sin embargo, una mano lo sostuvo antes de que escapara. De nuevo ese tipo.   
  
—¿Sabes? tengo un pésimo paladar que no se si este café está amargo o simplemente sabe mal- aquel hombre comentó después de probar la sustancia.   
  
Law arrugo ambas cejas, intento no enojarse y se zafó del agarre, le enfado ese comentario —Entonces no lo tomes - y sin más que decir se fue pues por lo visto aquellos están en una conversación personal y le es muy incómodo seguir hablando con ese hombre. Volvió a su puesto y reviso el dinero para verificar que ningún mesero no haya dejado el pago de los clientes, mira las notas que los chefs han cocinado y suma cada cantidad. No le ve necesario hacer aquello, pero el jefe lo requirió y es su trabajo, así que no se quejara.   
  
Suspiró al terminar, cuando el local cierre tendrá que volver a contar todo. Retomo su lectura y se sentó, de vez en cuando mira su alrededor y lo que sus compañeros hacen, la mayoría suelen ser extraños pero bueno, quién es él para juzgar.   
  
Entre tantos escenarios que observa sus ojos lograron toparse con unos orbes ámbar, siente aquella mirada sobre si por lo que no evitó sentir un escalofrió, de nuevo esa horrible sensación.   
  
Le ignoro y volvió al libro, no quiere involucrarse con tipos raros, aunque tampoco es como si él fuera muy normal.   
  
Horas después escucho el anuncio de que el restaurante cerrara, alejó su libro y se levanto, sus ojos se expandieron de sorpresa al ver al mismo hombre en aquella mesa, no parece estarle observando con esa inquietante sonrisa así que suspiró aliviado de que le haya olvidado.   
  
Se encamino a su trabajo, de nuevo un día más con paga, varios empleados le están esperando para repartir el dinero y por fin largarse a casa.   
  
Cuando termino se encamino a la salida, aunque algo le pareció raro, aquel sujeto sigue en ese puesto ¿no piensa irse?   
  
Uno de sus compañeros se acercó al tipo y le movió, al parecer se quedó dormido. Vaya idiota.   
  
—Donquixote San, ya estamos cerrando puede esperar al jefe en su oficina - su compañera de característica amabilidad comentó, la mujer recibió un gruñido de enojo por ser molestado a lo que ella chillo y se fue con Law —Nee Law... ¿puedes pedirle que se vaya con el jefe? Es su hermano menor, yo lo haría con mucho gusto, pero me da miedo - comentó señalando al susodicho.   
  
Law la observo con enfado, pero no se negó. La femenina volvió a chillar por su actitud indiferente.   
  
—Oi viejo, ve a la oficina del jefe - comentó, ¿aquel tipo es el hermano menor del jefe? El mundo está lleno de sorpresas.   
  
El contrario volvió a gruñir, sin embargo, al ver quién es el causante de su despertar sonrió y cambio de ánimo. Law le restó importancia, si el sujeto se siente traído hacia él, no es su problema y tampoco piensa involucrarse.   
  
—Doffy me dijo que te llamas Law... ¿Ahora si me darás tú número de teléfono? -   
  
—No y ya vete que necesitamos cerrar -   
  
El sujeto no paro de sonreír, aun cuando Trafalgar le corrió del local de su hermano. Vaya tipo más raro se encontró.   
  
—Bien, nos vemos Law - antes de irse, el de cabellos rubios se acomodó su gorra que suele tener pero por el calor prefirió ponérsela hasta la noche —Por cierto, el café estuvo delicioso, muy dulce - y nuevamente sonrió. Law no evito sonrojarse e intento ignorarle, aquel extraño alago le logro sorprender más.   
  
— _Este tipo_ \- pensó y antes de irse volvió a sentir aquel agarre, en segundos un golpe impacto contra sus labios, no dolió, pero lo dejo en shock por lo que no reacciono por segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta vio al sujeto enfrente de si, con esos ojos extraños mirarle y sus labios mal pintados untarse sobre los propios, la respiración tranquila del hombre se combina con la propia y aquella lengua le acaricia con lentitud buscando alguna manera de adentrarse en su boca. Cuando reacciono lo empujo y cubrió sus labios con ambas manos, aún con el temblor y los nervios disparados intenta calmarse, aunque su corazón decide acelerarse en cada momento que le vuelve a mirar — _Este tipo... es un idiota-_ razonó y aún con la sangre ardiendo por la extraña sensación que no es capaz de sobrellevar se aleja.   
  
Recuerda que le dio un café amargo y que trató mal a ese sujeto ¿por qué le beso? Una pregunta realmente compleja. Sin más salió del local y dejó que aquellos cerraran el lugar, por ahora prefiere llegar a casa y olvidar ese día... o tal vez no, negó y dejó de pensar en ese extraño para enfocarse en el examen que seguramente tendrá al siguiente día.


End file.
